


The destruction

by Shadmagnud



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Asteroid - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadmagnud/pseuds/Shadmagnud
Relationships: Sideswipe/OC, Sideswipe/shalynn





	The destruction

Shalynn's POV

My father was yelling again he does it all the time ever since mother got killed by those vicious aliens he beats me and calls me useless all the time all I want to do is leave but we're would I go?

I hear father calling and I run down stairs once I get there he yells " shalynn you clean up this mess right now or I will throw you out you worthless piece of shit

I quickly nod my head and start cleaning up the glass he broke from dropping it on the floor.

He yells again and tells me to hurry up I speed up. But cry out in pain when a shard

Gets stuck in my hand it starts bleeding and father comes back into the kitchen and sees.

He picks me up by the hair and drags me to the basement " what did I say about getting blood on my floors shalynn " he says my name with so much venom I just want to shrink into the floor.

He grabs my injured hand and takes a pocket knife from his belt and drags it a cross my palm I try to keep quiet but whimpers still leave my mouth he then digs deeper into my palm and I start crying. He countinues doing this until I'm have deep cuts on my palms with the words worthless and useless carved into them, he then leaves.

I run upstairs and grab the first aid kit trying not to touch my palms I open it up and take some guaze and bandages and wrap them around my hand

I ponder in thought and decide to leave father I just going to kill me so I might as well leave.

I grab my suitcase and start filling it with my belongings some clothes my picture of me mother and father before he went crazy and a beautiful blue crystal that seemed to pulse like a heart beat I had gotten it for my 10 birthday my mother said that it was a gift from someone that would be special to me in the future I had no idea what she meant I still don't now

After putting all my belongings in the suitcase I open my bedroom door and slowly creep down the stairs

Once down the stairs I slowly walk to the door and open it " shalynn were do you think you are going " I turn around to see father looking at me with hate In his eyes.

I tried to come up with an excuse but only stuttered

" u m m I wa was on only going t t to get g groceries father " " I don't think so shalynn you got groceries yesterday and what would you need a suitcase for when buying groceries "

Father goes to grab me and I run out the door suitcase in hand, I hear father calling " shalynn Devuyst you get back here or else" but I kept going and ran faster then I had ever before

I soon stop at a bus stop and sit down it pitch black outside so I can't really see now.

I lay down on the bench and start to drift asleep clutching the suitcase close to me.

In the mourning

When I wake up the sun is still rising and the birds are chirping I yawn and quickly jolt awake when I remember I'm not at home and feel my suitcase is still in my hands.

I get up of the bench and start walking in the north direction towards the endless desert

One hour later I have made it to the middle of nowhere I got lost and am now walking around in circles because everything looks the same when suddenly I see a blazing object coming into the atmosphere

I watch it come down and see it crash down about a mile from here

I follow the smoke and eventually come across the asteroid

When I come in closer it opens and something slowly emerges groaning in pain...


End file.
